


Winner Take All

by rowofstars



Series: As Far As Love Goes [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex, amonthlyrumbelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey wins, always. For the April Smut prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling: "Did you just...finish?"Set much farther on this Gold and Lacey's relationship than the other fics in this series. It is not necessary to read any other fics in this series to get the gist of this one. It's all just one-shot Golden Lace smut set at various points in their relationship.





	Winner Take All

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluffy smutty goodness. This is what I do now.

“Did you just... _finish?_ ”

Gold groaned at Lacey’s words and buried his face in her hair. It was soft on his cheeks and smelled faintly of her green apple shampoo. The answer to her question was yes, and he was too embarrassed to look her in the eye. He hadn’t made it more than a minute before losing himself in her smooth, wet heat. 

Lacey laughed lightly and tightened her thighs around his waist. His cock was still hard inside her and she flexed her pussy, squeezing him until he made a lovely straggled noise in her ear. “Did it feel too good, baby?”

Gold groaned as he felt her flutter around his length again. There was no way he was going to stay hard for long, and it would be a little while before he could go again, but damn if she didn’t feel fucking amazing.

“Yes,” he hissed, pulling her hips towards him at the same time he leaned in, pressing her between his body and the wall.

She hummed. Sticky strings of his seed were dripping out of her, but she didn’t care. She hadn’t come yet and she’d be damn if she was going to let him go before he’d returned the favor.

“Guess this means I win?” she said, smirking. Not that she would have made the bet otherwise. She knew how to make him lose control, just like he knew how to push all the right buttons until she offered the bet in the first place.

Gold finally raised his head. “You always win, sweetheart.”

Lacey bit her lip and clenched again, smiling at how his eyes rolled back in his head. “I do,” she agreed. “And you _love_ it.”

He let out a short laugh, but the look on his face was serious. “You know I do.”

Her heart still stuttered a bit whenever he admitted he loved her, and she hoped it never stopped feeling so surreal and wonderful. Powerful, eccentric, beastly Mr. Gold loved brash, messy, troublemaker Lacey French. If Storybrooke knew what they got up to in the back of his shop, the town might just go up in flames.

Gold shifted his feet, wincing from standing too long on his bad leg. He wouldn’t be able to hold her up much longer, even with the wall helping, but he really didn’t want to let go. These moments were too precious. His movements cause him to thrust his hips against her and she whimpered.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I didn’t -”

“Shut up,” she gasped, tensing her pussy again and sending little shocks of pleasure through her belly. “Rub my clit.”

Gold groaned and shifted again so he could get a hand between them, chastising himself for not being able to do this before. If he had, she would have gotten off too.

She hummed again and hid her face against his neck as his thumb started to move against her. “ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed, lips brushing his skin. “Like that - _oh -”_

__

__

He clenched his jaw, and drew his thumb up and down quickly but gently, just to the side of her sensitive little nub, right where she liked. She dug her nails into his shoulders and made the loveliest little sounds. Short but sharp he could feel their bite even though his purple dress shirt, and he hoped later he could feel them on his bare skin again. 

It took almost no time at all before she was crying out and squeezing him again, with her thighs, her arms, her whole body wrapping around him as she came. There was a gush between her thighs, and then Gold finally moved away, letting her down as gently as he could and holding her until her legs stop wobbling.

“Alright?” he asked.

Lacey sagged against the wall, and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Her lips quirked in a half smile, half smirk as she tugged on his tie, pulling him down for a slow, deep kiss. When she let him go, her hand remained splayed over his chest, his heart thumping against her palm.

“Yeah,” she sighed. Then she pressed her lips together. “Want to try for two out of three?”

Gold groaned, and Lacey tipped her head back as she laughed. Of course he did. “Only three?”


End file.
